clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agentgenius (Banned)
Talk Hi there. This is the page where you talk to me. You can also yell if you like. I may have some trouble respondidng though.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 13:04, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, Agentgenius (Banned)! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agentgenius (Banned) page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Alex001 (Talk) 12:58, 10 May 2009 You're so inocent Hey! Unblock this guy. What did he do wrong? I don't think this is fair. There wasn't even a chance for you to be taken to court. Prehaps you should consult a lawyer? If you need a barrister, ask a barrister or me, since I'm one. Well I got to go soon so I'll be on for a few more mins. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) PS: AG, you're awesome! PSS: Really! Thanks!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 14:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My Comments Ahh, I've been banned on this account too. 'Abusing multiple accounts.' I don't see what I did wrong, myself. Oh well... Maby I ''will have to exersise my rights.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 14:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Court Case I now have no choice but to exercise my rights and sue Zapwire in order to be unbanned. Pity. I will have to place it here, as this is the only place I may edit.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 14:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Plaintiff Yes, It's me. Agentgenius. I'd like a few pieces of proof as to why I've been banned, please. Useful stuff, proof. And I have yet to see some.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 14:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I don't see why you are banned. People should seriously provide valid reasons. Daire18 15:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I, The Leader, as a Barrister or whats it, will defend AG. Agentgenius, I would like to ask a few questions: *When you made TurtleShroom cry, you did say sorry? *Give me reasons why you are suing Zapwire? *Do you like pancakes? Witnesses. Still thinking. Wait, I know. I call my first witness: Daire. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hi there. I'm here to answer your questions, and to point out a little something to the Defence: *Of course! Unless it was a time I didn't hear about. *For blocking me unlawfully. *Yes! I do actually. And the point: I was blocked for multiple account abuse. So any referenses to Crisis II (which, on the side, I didn't participate in) or anything else is ad hominem, under your own definition.--User:Agentgenius's IP 19:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) And, anyway,: Agentgenius is not innocent, my friends! You want proof, I'll cough it up.I never said I was innocent. Only that ZapWire was guilty. That said, I '''may' be innocent.'' First of all, he's been disrespectful to several users. He also spreads lies about me and TurtleShroom, stating that we are bullies without any valid, logical proof. Wanna see some of his disrespect? Just go here.I was suing you for bullying at the time. I considered my proof valid and ligical. I have now retracted that statement, in any case.' He's also a hypocrite. Proof is here. AG claimed to represent the entire wiki when almost everyone else was against him, and he also wanted the RV Clan to respect others when he himself disrespected others, too.I apologised for the first, and I was suing them for uploading offensive pictures. I don't think I ever did hat. He also caused Crisis 2. Ask anyone hereabouts, and they'll tell you that AG caused Crisis II. His felonies are too inumerable to count. I will be restoring his worst deeds, Forum:Restrictions''Lawful, if a bad idea.'' and Project:Court House/Agentgenius, Sheepman, Triskelle3 VS. Explorer 767 and TurtleShroom''see my last comment., for proof of his crimes. The first forum nearly caused Crisis II. The second actually caused Crisis II, until I butted in (AG acted like a coward, by attacking when I was on leave instead of waiting''And '''you' attacked me when I was on holiday!). I don't think you can even think of anything to refute this proof, sah. I've talked to the other BOBMASTERS, and if you're coming back, you're on probation. One wrong move and you get thrown out again.''Good idea. There you go! I refuted your ad hominem arguments! Happy now?--User:Agentgenius's IP19:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Question: How many blocks did you have, AG? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) 8, on various accounts.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 18:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Defendant AG. You are block evading, have insulted TS, by framing him, have caused Crisis 2, and most CPW crisis. --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 17:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Since I have no clue why everyone thinks AG innocent, I will be ZapWire's lawyer. EXCUSE ME???? Agentgenius is not innocent, my friends! You want proof, I'll cough it up. First of all, he's been disrespectful to several users. He also spreads lies about me and TurtleShroom, stating that we are bullies without any valid, logical proof. Wanna see some of his disrespect? Just go here. He's also a hypocrite. Proof is here. AG claimed to represent the entire wiki when almost everyone else was against him, and he also wanted the RV Clan to respect others when he himself disrespected others, too. He also caused Crisis 2. Ask anyone hereabouts, and they'll tell you that AG caused Crisis II. His felonies are too inumerable to count. I will be restoring his worst deeds, Forum:Restrictions and Project:Court House/Agentgenius, Sheepman, Triskelle3 VS. Explorer 767 and TurtleShroom, for proof of his crimes. The first forum nearly caused Crisis II. The second actually caused Crisis II, until I butted in (AG acted like a coward, by attacking when I was on leave instead of waiting). I don't think you can even think of anything to refute this proof, sah. I've talked to the other BOBMASTERS, and if you're coming back, you're on probation. One wrong move and you get thrown out again. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Of course I'm happy; your arguments are somewhat flawed. Agentgenius is not innocent, my friends! You want proof, I'll cough it up. :I never said I was innocent. Only that ZapWire was guilty. That said, I may be innocent. :: Okay. I'm just refuting everyone else's claims that you're innocent. No need to discuss. First of all, he's been disrespectful to several users. He also spreads lies about me and TurtleShroom, stating that we are bullies without any valid, logical proof. Wanna see some of his disrespect? Just go here. :I was suing you for bullying at the time. I considered my proof valid and ligical. I have now retracted that statement, in any case. :: Thank you for admitting that. I will respect that. (I'm not being sarcastic here...) He's also a hypocrite. Proof is here. AG claimed to represent the entire wiki when almost everyone else was against him, and he also wanted the RV Clan to respect others when he himself disrespected others, too. : I apologised for the first, and I was suing them for uploading offensive pictures. I don't think I ever did hat. :: Okay. As for the second statement, I don't get what you mean. Did what? Are you saying you never claimed to represent the entire wiki, or are you saying that you never disrespected otehrs or wantd RV to respect others? He also caused Crisis 2. Ask anyone hereabouts, and they'll tell you that AG caused Crisis II. His felonies are too inumerable to count. I will be restoring his worst deeds, Forum:Restrictions -- : Lawful, if a bad idea. :: I've protected that forum. Anyone edits it, I will have Bugzy PWN, Mabel scream at them, and their edits reverted. -- and Project:Court House/Agentgenius, Sheepman, Triskelle3 VS. Explorer 767 and TurtleShroom -- : see my last comment. :: See my last comment. -- for proof of his crimes. The first forum nearly caused Crisis II. The second actually caused Crisis II, until I butted in (AG acted like a coward, by attacking when I was on leave instead of waiting). :And you attacked me when I was on holiday! :: Tu quoque. Whether I attacked you or not is not the topic of the argument. Whether I cheated or not (and I am sincerely sory for closing the polls too early), you are still guilty of attacking when I was on leave. I don't think you can even think of anything to refute this proof, sah. I've talked to the other BOBMASTERS, and if you're coming back, you're on probation. One wrong move and you get thrown out again. : Good idea. :: Yep. There. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I also thought we banned you from court. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 18:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Judge & Jury I don't see why you are banned. People should seriously provide valid reasons. Daire18 15:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I'll help you as a Barrister but I have to go right now, k?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:38, 10 May 2009 (UTC) *BOBMASTERS say *sorry dude, but your court case rights were taken away from you. this isn't an official court case and i highly doubt any action would be taken, so you're pretty much wasting your time. *why did you get banned? caused crisis II. TurtleShroom and a few others pretty much summed it on your banned talk page. now you've gone and made another account to evade your ban, which breaks the rules. you could go ahead and make more sockpuppets (yes, they're sockpuppets, also violates rules) to evade ban, and attempt to use court cases, but those will just keep getting banned, and locked. Bugzy 17:04, 10 May 2009 (UTC) *btw, just like to add, you asked for a new form of government, you got it. 1 bobmaster speaks for the whole bobmasters. Bugzy 17:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Ah! Wait just a darn minute. I am a BOBMASTER an I do not agree bugzy! Everyone is allowed a court case! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 18:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC)